Super Mario: Attack Of The Goomba Army!
by Boodayos
Summary: When Mario And Luigi Leave Peach For Just An Hour Or 2 Bowser Strikes! Can Mario Save Peach! Read To Find Out!
1. Prologue

Super Mario: Attack Of The Goomba Army!  
  
Characters:  
  
Mario  
  
Luigi  
  
Toad  
  
Peach  
  
Bowser  
  
Baby Bowser  
  
Iggy Koopa  
  
Larry Koopa  
  
Ludwig Koopa  
  
Morton Koopa  
  
Roy Koopa  
  
Wendy Koopa  
  
The Goomba Army  
  
Locations:  
  
Peaches Castle  
  
Bowser's Castle  
  
Toad Town  
  
Fire Flower Fields  
  
~~~*Prologue*~~~  
  
As Mario and Luigi Are Coming Back To Toad Town From The Fire Flower Fields.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
Chapter 1 coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 1: The New Enemy

Super Mario: Attack Of The Goomba Army!  
  
Chapter 1: The New Enemy  
  
  
  
Mario and Luigi walked past the front gate into Toad Town, with their fire flowers, and saw the worst thing! Toad Town Was Being Attacked By Tons Of Goombas!!!!!!! They ran past the Goombas and past the gate, that was smashed open, which lead to Peach's Castle. There they saw Bowser in his flying ship peach tied up in rope! If flyed off in the direction of Bowser's Castle!  
  
Mario: WHAT HEY COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
Luigi: Mario we should stop the Goombas that are attacking Toad Town! Then we will go after Bowser and get Peach back!  
  
Mario: Ya, Your right Luigi, lets go get the Goombas!  
  
Mario and Luigi went back to Toad Town and saw that the Goomba Army left? Toad Town was trashed and the toads were all gone? Mario and Luigi searched for any sign of a toad but fond nothing! They looked in every house, tree, pipe, river, and hole but fond nothing! Could the Goomba army have taken all the toads to some place so Mario and Luigi would have to split up, or maybe they took the toads to Bowser! There is only one way to find out and that is to.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Read And Review!  
  
Chapter 2 Will Come ASAP! 


	3. Chapter 2: What To Do?

Super Mario: Attack Of The Goomba Army!  
  
Chapter 2: What To Do?  
  
Mario and Luigi had just searched toad town for the 5th time and could not find a toad any were! They are now doing one of the most important things that they could do.  
  
Mario: HEY LUIGI, What is the number for pizza place?  
  
Luigi: MARIO WE NEED TO FIND PEACH AND THE TOADS!  
  
Mario: Oh, ya well then I say we should go to Bowser's Castle and find Peach and see if the toads are there to. Then if they are not.well then we will look for them.  
  
Luigi: Mario! Did you think of that just now?  
  
Mario: No I fond this letter and it says:  
  
"DON'T EVEN TRY TO COME TO MY CASTLE OR LOOK FOR THE TOADS BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT HERE!  
  
-Bowser"  
  
Mario: So I thought we should do the opposite of what he said we should do.  
  
Luigi: Oh.Ya...I was just going to say that.  
  
So Mario and Luigi are going to Bowser's Castle! What New things will they find there? What will they do? How will they get there? What will happen to Peach and the Toads? Were are the toads? And what were all of those Goombas Doing and were are they now. 


	4. Chapter 3: King Goomba

Chapter 3: King Goomba  
  
When Mario and Luigi got to Bowser's castle they saw the worst thing! They saw the whole Goomba army and King Goomba!!! Mario and Luigi just remembered that they had the fire flowers. They each used one and attacked the Goombas with fireballs! When they killed that last one King Goomba attacked them!  
  
King Goomba: MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! I AM KING OF THE GOOMBAS YOU CAN NERVER DEFEAT ME, or at least you cant ever again, FOR I NOW HAVE MY FIRE PROOF ARMOR ON MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Luigi: Mario what should we do?  
  
Mario: I know I still have one cap-feather!  
  
Luigi: Ok, but.what about me?  
  
Mario: Ummmm here have this Star-Man  
  
Luigi: Yes!!!  
  
Mario and Luigi: SUPER MARIO BROS. SUPER SLAM!!!  
  
Mario and Luigi battled King Goomba and when there seemed no end King Goomba retreated back into Bowser's Castle!!! Mario and Luigi won!!! What dangers will Mario and Luigi face? To find out read the next chapter!!! Next Chapter Coming SOON!!! 


	5. Chapter 4: And So It Begins

Super Mario: Attack Of The Goomba Army!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
And So It Begins...  
  
As Mario and Luigi walked into the castle, the two brother saw a long hall.  
  
Mario:" Luigi, I don't think we should *CRASH* go down the hall"  
  
Mario helped Luigi up as a Shy Guy bashed into him.  
  
Luigi:" Well then were should we go?"  
  
Mario:" I think we should go down this pipe with the flashing red arrow."  
  
As the plumbers came out the other end of the pie the floor split in half with lava in the middle and pulled away from each other. Each of the brothers was on a different side. Suddenly it stopped moving...  
  
???:"MWA HA HA HA HA"  
  
Boos's suddenly appeared and dropped Goomba's, most of which landed in the lava.  
  
Buy Goomba-Cola the #1 drink of the Goomba!  
  
You:"What the...A commercial! I guess I just have to wait for chapter 5 :( 


End file.
